


Waiting for a Reply

by Meew3



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for His Last Vow*<br/>Sherlock goes on the six month mission. John however, does not know anything about his best friend's whereabouts or wellbeing. But Sherlock doesn't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a Reply

Sherlock has gone away on his six month mission, and yet John can't help himself but to want to at least know where Sherlock is and is trying desperately to contact him even though he would never be able to see him again, he just wants to know that he is okay.  
  
  
 _Sherlock if you somehow see this, I hope you're okay. -John_  
Don't forget to eat Sherlock. -John  
How's your work going? Made any progress? -John  
Thinking about you. -John  
I know you probably won't see any of this...just take care of yourself while I can't okay? -John  
Sherlock do you have any contact with Mycroft? -John  
The baby was born Sherlock. I'll have to send you a picture of her. She's precious. -John  
You are contacting Mycroft, right Sherlock? Tell me something please, I'm your friend. I have a right to know. -John  
Please tell me something, anything. I need to know you're okay. - John  
Molly asked about you today. Then she remembered and fled before I could say a word. - John  
Mrs. Hudson brings you your morning tea everyday even though you aren't there. - John  
She never forgets the sugar. - John  
Its been six months Sherlock. Tell me you're okay. -John  
Lestrade's been stumped on a case. He wishes you were here. - John  
He asked me to come and help, for the case, I mean. - John  
I couldn't do it Sherlock, there was nothing there that I could see. - John  
But I know you would have seen everything. I couldn't stop thinking about that. - John  
Mycroft keeps avoiding me, I try to ask him about you but he never answers. - John

* * *

 _Mycroft, how's Sherlock? -John  
Make sure he eats.- John  
How's his work going? -John  
Let him know I'm thinking about him. -John  
I know I can't talk to him, but...  just take care of him for me while I can't okay? -John  
Have you heard from him at all? -John  
If you get the chance, tell Sherlock that the baby was born. -John  
The six months are up. Where is he now? Is he okay? -John   
You guys are worrying me, what's going on? What am I missing? -John  
Please. Tell me something. - John  
Where's Sherlock? - John  
Mycroft I have the right to know, you can't hide this from me forever. - John  
_  
It's been month since John had sent these text messages. Each of them left unanswered. He tried to hide the fact that he knew nothing about where Sherlock was, nor how he was doing. He glanced at his sent messages to Mycroft and Sherlock. They still had no reply.  
  
"How's Sherlock?" Mary asked.  
  
The doctor was a bit startled at the coincidental question.  
  
"Oh- fine, he's working. Things are going a bit longer than expected Mycroft said."  
  
She nodded. She was too distracted by the baby as it started crying to notice his lie.  
  
John stared at his phone's screen willing a reply to come.  
  
His phone beeped.  
  
 _I told him in six months that his mission would prove fatal. And it did. - MH_

**Author's Note:**

> "coincidental question" Mary my dear, the universe is rarely so lazy.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> ...now just to get to all the others things in my drafts.


End file.
